ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Poważna analiza
Poważna analiza to piąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serii Morphotrix Unleashed autorstwa WorkowatyWilczek. Streszczenie Bohaterowie wyruszają z misją badawczą na dość dziwną "planetę". Fabuła * Jack: Więc gdzie mamy lecieć? * Ivan: Na planetę SC1-F0N-50X. * Jack: Co? Nie słyszałem o tej planecie... * Ivan: Bo to technicznie nie planeta. To ogromny Terrastudo. * Jack: Nadal nic mi to nie mówi... Po co my tam w ogóle lecimy... * Ivan: Blyat... Lecimy tam z misją badawczą. * Jack: Dla czego akurat my lecimy? I tylko my, Ares i Frostbite dostali prawdziwą misję. A z resztą, czyż nie mamy naukowców? Zastanawia mnie co oni robią z tymi wszystkimi grantami, które dostają... Tymczasem w laboratorium (proponuję włączyć tę muzykę https:youtu.be/rAD4cj_Gr3w): * Dr. Hermit Krebs: Alles pizza bite. Ja, mit zwei ananas und na dick ciasto. Ja, Ich płacę mit gotówken. * Naukowiec 1: Oszalałeś? Skąd weźmiemy na to kasę? * Naukowiec 2: Niedawno dostaliśmy granta na badania, zapomniałeś? * Naukowiec 1: To my mieliśmy prowadzić tu jakieś badania? Cerebroskorupiaki się śmieją (można wyłączyć muzykę). * Jack: Lądu... Zaraz, co jest?! Statek uderza w coś na kształt kopuły. Tymczasem na planecie: * Kosmita 1: Ej, Kamilek, chyba coś walnęło w kopułę, nie? Jak myślisz, co to było? * Kosmita 2: Ja myślę, że to kosmici. * Kosmita 1: Pierdoły opowiadasz, przecież nie ma żadnych kosmitów. Gdzie ty te bzdury usłyszałeś? * Kosmita 2: Na AlienTubie. * Kosmita 1: Ta, na AlienTubie. Błagam, przecież oni tam same głupoty gadają. Raz nawet mówili, że szczepionki nie powodują nosówki a nasza planeta nie jest płaska. A przecież gdyby była okrągła to byśmy spadli w próżnię. * Kosmita 2: No nie wiem Damian. A jak wyjaśnisz zachody Słońca? * Kosmita 1: Słońca? Jakiego Słońca, nie ma żadnego Słońca. Widziałeś je kiedyś? To tylko świecące narządy na głowie bestii utrzymującej naszą planetę. Już Ci tam bzdur nawsadzali do głowy. Agenci jedni opłacani... Statek najemników zdołał wybić dziurę w kopule i „wylądował” na planecie, przy okazji zgniatając obydwu kosmitów. * Jack: No nareszcie udało się wylądować. * Ivan: Pomijając fakt, że zabiłeś przy okazji dwóch kosmitów. * Jack: Sam byś tego lepiej nie zrobił, bez swojej zbroi nawet nie dosięgasz do steru. * Kosmita 3: O nie, chemitrails wkracza na nowy poziom! Najpierw rozpylali truciznę na moim niebie a teraz niszczą kopułę! Jack strzela do kosmity. * Ivan: Coś ty zrobił? * Jack: Przyznaj, że sam miałeś ochotę to zrobić. Z resztą błagam, chemtrails? Kto wierzy w coś takiego. * Kosmita 4: (Oblewa najemników wodą) Stać, nie ruszać się wy podli rozpylacze. Z resztą i tak nie zdołacie! Jesteście związani. * Ivan: Związani? To przecież zwykła woda... * Kosmita 4: Milcz agencie! To nie jest zwykła woda! To woda, która kiedyś dotknęła kawałka sznurka! Jesteście zatem związani homeopatycznie! A teraz zaprowadzę was do Króla Czarodzieja Lecha! Kosmita prowadzi bohaterów na dwór króla czarodzieja Lecha, tj. Do zamku z pudełek. * Król: Kogóż mi prowadzisz? * Kosmita 4: Dwóch jaszczurzych agentów o panie. Przyłapałem ich na rozpylaniu chemtrails i niszczeniu kopuły. * Król: A więc tak się sprawy mają. Czyżby kulowiercom brakło argumentów do tego stopnia, by musieli niszczyć kopułę, chcąc udowodnić jej brak? Wstyd. Żałosne. Skazuję was na śmierć z ręki... a w zasadzie ze szczypiec naszego stwórcy, pływającego potwora lasagna, wielkiego boga, który stworzył nasz świat płaskim jak naleśnik i za pomocą potęgi własnego umysłu przymusił bestię, by nosiła na sobie po wsze czasy, a potem stworzył... * Ivan: Pływający Potwór Lasagna? Już sama nazwa brzmi głupio. * Król: Za moment przestaniesz się śmiać! Bohaterowie wyszli na zewnątrz. Król nadał sygnał i po chwili nadleciał potwór, który połknął ich obydwu. * Ivan: Jak teraz pomyślę, to faktycznie może lepiej było udać się na misję z Aresem i Frostbitem. Kto by pomyślał, że pożre nas... * Jack: Przestań biadolić. Wybiera obcego i naciska Morphotrix. * Jack: Raptor! No dobrze, czas pokroić lasagne. Trzymaj broń w pogotowiu... Jack za pomocą szponu obcego rozcina brzuch potwora, po czym odmienia się z powrotem i obaj bohaterowie wydostają się na zewnątrz. * Król: A więc to zdra.... Ivan za pomocą swojego ciężkiego karabinu rozwala króla i jego poddanych, którzy zaczynają uciekać. Tym czasem potwór wstaje i mimo rany zamierza przypuścić atak. * Jack: Nie przestawaj strzelać. Zajmie się tym... Jack zmienia się w obcego. * Jack: NERON! Najemnik pod postacią ognistego kosmity pali bestię, tym czasem galwan kontynuuje rozwalanie wrogów z karabinu. * Jack: Zadanie wykonane! Wracajmy na statek. Najemnicy odlatują. * Ivan: Ja niet jestem pewien czy wykonaliśmy misję... * Jack: Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu czegoś się dowiedzieliśmy. * Ivan: Że niet wszystko we wszechświecie da się zbadać rozumowo? * Jack: Oczywiście, że nie. Nauczyliśmy się... Wciska przycisk, dzięki któremu statek kosmiczny strzela laserem w kosmitę, na którym znajdowała się „planeta”, zabijając go na miejscu i powodując, że spada on na najbliższą gwiazdę. * Jack: Że jeśli nie możesz czegoś zrozumieć - rozwal to. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Misja badawcza na SC1-F0N-50X. * Zniszczenie "planety" i śmierć wszystkich jej mieszkańców. * Debiut Raptora i Nerona. Postacie * Jack Dagger * Ivan "lyagushka" * Ares "Lightning" (wspomniany) * Frostbite (wspomniany) * Dokror Hermit Krebs Wrogowie * Płaszczaki (śmierć) * Król Czarodziej Lech (śmierć) * Pływający Potwór Lasagna (śmierć) * SC1-F0N-50X (śmierć) Kosmici * Raptor (debiut) * Neron (debiut) Cytaty Ciekawostki * W tworzeniu odcinka pomagał Benios912. * Ten odcinek powstawał najkrócej. * W tym odcinku, technicznie rzecz biorąc, ginie najwięcej postaci. * Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do serii "Płaska Ziemia - Poważna Analiza", autorstwa użytkownika YouTube - SciFuna. * Ogółem cały odcinek nawiązuje do wojny z płaskoziemcami, a także innymi miłośnikami teorii spiskowych. *Początkowo opowiadać miał on o Mumii. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Morphotrix Unleashed